Middle What?
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: What if Sirius Black doesn't die right away when he went through the veil at the Department of Mysteries during Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix? What if he is transported to Middle Earth instead? These are Sirius's adventures as he joins the Fellowship of the Ring.


Blinding light and the whoosh of air was all that met Sirius Black as he went through the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Something felt wrong about this. Like being born in reverse and all Sirius wanted was for the light to dim so that he could see where he was.

"Sir," a voice came through the light, "are you alright?"

He tries to make his voice form words to answer the young woman's voice. Or at least he thinks it's a young woman. To Sirius's ears the voice sounds like that of a young woman. He can't place her though. The voice doesn't sound familiar to him at all. The light begins to dim a little bit. It isn't as blinding as it used to be but he still can't see a thing.

"We should get him back to Lord Elrond," a voice whispers, the voice of a young man. "Maybe he can help us figure out what's wrong with this poor creature."

"Who are you?" Sirius says finally being able to make words come out of his mouth. "Where am I?"

"Calm down, friend," came the male's voice again. "My name is Aragorn son of Arathorn. We are taking you to Lord Elrond who is the ruler of these lands. He will be able to answer all of your questions."

The light that had blinded Sirius earlier had finally receded and he was able to see the a little bit. It looked there were two young people in front of him he still couldn't discern who they were. But hadn't the young man, Aragorn, told him that this Lord Elrond would be able to answer all his questions.

"Lead the way," Sirius says motioning towards the forest surrounding him. He can see that much. The tall trees surrounding him are like something out of a novel he once read as a boy. It was a Muggle novel written by a Muggle man. So of course he was interested in. He follows the two over to their horses.

Before he can argue that he's never ridden a horse before in his life, he is pulled up onto the back of the young girls horse. He almost smacks himself upside the head because he knows he's seeing things now. This girl can't really have pointed ears. Could she? He can't be sure that he isn't seeing things. He doesn't know what the effect of coming through the veil is? Let alone where he was thrown? Or more correctly, from the look of the clothes on these two, when he was thrown to?

They don't seem to travel that far from where he was found until they come upon the entrance to a magnificent looking, what he considers, palace. He looks in awe as they ride through the gates of this glorious place. He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life. The pure glory of this place is blinding and dazzling as the blinding light he'd encounter on coming here.

"We need to see Lord Elrond," came Aragorn's voice cutting through Sirius's thoughts. "We found this poor man wondering around in the woods not far from here."

The person, who also happened to have pointed ears like the young girl, started to argue with Aragorn. Sirius tuned this out looking around the spot where they'd stopped. Even if he was turned away right now he'd never forget the sight of this place for the rest of his life.

"What's going on here?" came a voice that reminded Sirius very much of his father's when he was about to punish Sirius for back talking to his mother.

"Lord Elrond," Aragorn and the man both began talking at the same time after this.

"One at a time," Lord Elrond told them. "Aragorn, what is wrong?"

"We found this poor man wondering in the woods," the young woman spoke up first. "He seems to be in a bit of shock."

"We were hoping you could help him," Aragorn finished for the girl.

The tall grey eyed dark haired man turned towards Sirius and he noticed a pattern here. This man, Lord Elrond, also seemed to have pointed ears too. Lord Elrond walked towards Sirius taking in the new comer to his realms appearance. This man's clothes are of strange make, Elrond thought to himself as studied the man. "From whence did you come?" he asked raising his eyebrow in concern.

"London, England," Sirius replied. "The Department of Mysteries."

"There is no London of England here," the girl whispered to Aragorn. "What jest is this?"

"Where am I?" Sirius asked looking towards Lord Elrond.

"You are in the Last Homely House," Lord Elrond told him as though that actually answered the question. Upon seeing Sirius's confused face Elrond knew that Sirius wasn't from Middle Earth. "Rivendell is what this place is called most commonly."

Rivendell? Rivendell? That was the name of one of the places in the book he'd read as a young boy. If this was Rivendell then most of the people who surrounded him were elves. Looking around him in shock and a tiny bit of fear Sirius wondered just what he'd gotten himself into when he fell through that veil.

"Careful," the girl who he now knew was Arwen of Rivendell called as though she was somewhere far off.

The world is spinning and his brain is working hard to comprehend what is going on before the darkness over comes him and he falls. The air whooshes past him yet again and voices accompany it. He hears nothing after that as a dreamless unconsciousness takes him over.


End file.
